erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Midgard
The Star Empire of United Midgard is a minor interstellar state encompassing the Midgardian people. The Star Empire is known for its honorable character and policies of scientific advancement, equality and loyalty. New to Galactic events, the Star Empire counts among the lower powers in its region of the Erviadus Galaxy. History More than ten thousand years ago, a great celestial event occurred that tore Romulans, Remans and Humans from nearly one hundred varying dimensions simultaneously and deposited them onto a single planet in the Erviadus Galaxy within the 19th Dimensional Alternate. -10,000 GSY- At this point, a stellar event that simultaneously erupted in numerous dimensions caused individuals from both Romulan worlds as well as Human worlds to be stripped from their worlds and deposited onto a new, alien world. A dark age of survival would ensue as the populace struggle to survive without any of their modern technologies. -8744 GSY- Six of the fifteen groups have died out due to various reasons from exposure, indigenous animal life or even in two instances, killing one another. -4754 GSY- Romulans from what will become known as RW 1 and RW 5 meet and join together. The union is the first that will occur over the next 1,000 years. -2754 GSY- Humans from what will become known as HW 3 and HW 7 and HW 9 join together and found the United Conference. Ten years later, it changes its name to United Midgard. -754 GSY- All the surviving 7 Human groups have met and unified under the United Conference banner. Sail ships are finally coming about as is black powder weapons. 246 GSY- All the surviving 4 Romulan groups have met and formed the Romulan Republic. The sciences of the Republic are advancing tremendously and it is the Republic that first discovers the Conference group. They observe cautiously over several years. 249 GSY- A group of Conference explorers stumble upon a small Romulan village catching them off guard. Both groups are hesitant but remembering what happened thousands of years ago, they talk and eventually realize they are both victims of the same event which becomes known as the "Celestial Event". Both sides don't have their ancestors prejudices and in less than a century merge into one another's groups and mixed couples begin appearing. 446 GSY- Automobiles are discovered and an industrial revolution begins as does a greater expansion on the planet. In less than decade, train tracks and roads will reach over every continent. Steam ships are common and carry people all over the world. A baby boom begins. 494 GSY- The first rocket is launched into space. Over the next decade, numerous more are launched and establish communication satellites in orbit. 546 GSY- A great renaissance of art and culture explodes and causes the Humans and Romulans to develop a unique culture. One that is both Romulan and Norse Human. The two formally join and form the merged United Midgard government under the Romulan flag. The government is a Republic with a senate. An Empress will be the presiding ruler. And as the first Empress, the people select Empress T'veya Sondo. A 3/4th Romulan 1/4th Human woman who is descendant of the first Romulan leader and 1st Human leader. She would lead the Midgardians into a new age. 746 GSY-The first manned U.M. rocket is launched. 896 GSY- The first manned interplanetary expedition is made and two dozen astronauts land on the fourth planet. Where they live for one year and establish a small community for future astronauts. 1046 GSY- Midgardians have colonized the 3rd and 4th planets in the system and have hundreds of satellites throughout the system. 1146 GSY- Ships have become every day use and system wide travel is common as is off world mining. 1171 GSY-The first outside system ships are designed and tried out. Using experimental engines, they move faster than anything before them. Experimental shields keep them safe from radiation and debris. 1194 GSY-Spaceships are common and exploring the space beyond the solar system regularly and looking for alien life. 1221 GSY- Civilians commonly have short range space craft and shuttles. Families split and settle on either planet or on any of the dozens of space stations or serve on ships. 1246 GSY- United Midgard enters Galactic events & joins the Combine. Territory The United Midgard Star Empire is in the Sithis' Breath sector of the Erviadus Galaxy. Consisting of four star systems, the Republic is not an expansionist people. The four systems within Midgard's space is Delta Trianguli, Alpha Rihannsu, Beta Hilendora, Gamma Bentaloun. Delta Trianguli is the Capital system with twelve planets, three asteroid belts and nine moons. Alpha Rihannsu is an eleven planet system with sixxty-six moons and has several habitable worlds Beta Hilendora is a twin blue star binary system with five planets and two moons. It is rich in minerals and elements commonly used in starship construction and weapons. Gamma Bentaloun is a twelve planet system with fifteen moons and five asteroid belts. Most of the planets are uninhabitable but have resources that are invaluable to the Star Empire. Category:Nations Category:Combine Alliance Nations